


Правила жизни Ника (ни одна из использовавшихся фамилий которого не была настоящей, и потому их нет смысла здесь упоминать)

by Windwave



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Multi, пост-канон, преслэш, хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ника есть правила жизни, которые он старался никогда не нарушать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила жизни Ника (ни одна из использовавшихся фамилий которого не была настоящей, и потому их нет смысла здесь упоминать)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Valve на ФБ-2014 :3

К своим тридцати пяти годам Ник смог чётко сформулировать парочку правил жизни, которые были теми простыми мудростями, что не раз спасали ему шкуру — или просто делали его жизнь спокойней. Конечно, им никогда не суждено было попасть в одноименную колонку в «Esquire», заняв место рядом с правилами жизни Пола Джаматти или Уилла Смита, но Ник гордился ими (по крайней мере, мысленно, никому не признаваясь в этом), и всегда старался им следовать.  
Ему это удавалось, несмотря на то, что жизнь с удручающей частотой подкидывала ему под ноги всякое дерьмо.  
А потом наступил ёбаный октябрь 2009 года, старый мир поглотила гниющая волна Зелёного Гриппа, и все правила потеряли всякий смысл.

_Никогда не доверяй незнакомцам_

Нарушение первого правила спасло Нику жизнь. Это произошло на пятый день его пребывания в Саванне, и на второй день Чёртового Кошмара С Больными Придурками, Что Пытаются Тебя Убить.  
Ник пытался отсидеться в магазине — дурная идея, как он потом понял, но тогда это небольшое пространство, с забаррикадированными выходами, запасом воды и еды и, чёрт побери, туалетом в закутке для служащих, казалось ему идеальным укрытием. У него была бейсбольная бита — старый добрый «Магнум» был бы гораздо лучше, конечно, — и отчаянное желание вырваться из окружающего его ужаса. Ужас был полон воем сирен, выстрелами, криками людей и жутковатыми хрипами, от которых у Ника по спине каждый раз пробегала дрожь.  
Он не собирался надолго задерживать в своём убежище. Куда больше Нику хотелось выбраться из города, оставить его за спиной, оказавшись так далеко, насколько только получится.  
В своей жизни он прошел через побои, унижения и предательства, но, чёрт побери, его никогда не пытался сожрать администратор небольшого мотеля. И официантка в кафе — тоже.  
И сейчас он собирался переночевать в магазине в последний раз — если ту беспокойную дремоту можно было назвать сном, а потом, наконец, попробовать покинуть город.  
Но его планам не суждено было сбыться.  
Раздавшиеся со стороны заваленного стеллажами входа хрипы Ника не напугали — он знал, что Больные Придурки порой подходят к магазину, но внутрь прорваться не могут. Вся эта гниющая, хрипящая и роняющая куски собственных тел шевелящаяся масса вызывала у него раздражение. И еще чертовски хотелось помыть руки — с каким-нибудь ядрёным чистящим средством, отдраить кожу до сияющей, мать её, белизны.  
Даже когда звуки стали сильней, он не придал этому значения, будучи уверенным — нагромождение мебели выдержит напор.  
Что он ошибается, Ник понял слишком поздно — когда утробный хрип послышался не только со стороны основного, но и со стороны служебного входа, а груда мебели начала разваливаться, и сквозь неё уже виднелись изъеденные гнилью лица.  
Сначала он надеялся отбиться.  
Потом надеялся сбежать.  
Потом забился в самый центр торгового зала, спрятавшись среди нагромождений мебели и коробок.  
Ник знал — шанс есть всегда, даже когда кажется, что все мосты за спиной сожжены, а впереди — пропасть. Это тоже было одним из его правил жизни — никогда не сдаваться, идти вперед. Но теперь, кажется…  
— Эй! Белый Костюмчик! — Из открытого вентиляционного люка в потолке вниз кто-то свесился — Ник не мог в полумраке рассмотреть чужого лица и не мог понять даже возраст человека. — Хватайся за руку!  
На раздумья оставалось несколько секунд.  
Торговый стеллаж опасно покачивался, и Нику не хотелось думать, что будет, не выдержи эта хрупкая конструкция его веса.  
Бесполезная бита полетела на пол, когда его втянули вверх, — край люка больно впился в грудь, затем — в живот, но где-то внизу уже рычали мертвяки, тянули пальцы, пытаясь достать опасно болтающиеся над их головами ботинок.  
Он плохо запомнил, как выбрался на крышу магазина. В чувство его привел влажный, прохладный воздух — упоительно свежий, и увесистый тычок в плечо.  
— Да у тебя крепкая хватка, — спаситель — сейчас Ник уже мог разглядеть его лицо, молодое, загорелое — широко ухмыльнулся. — Вцепился в меня, как в мамочку. Идём. Тут можно перебраться на другую крышу. Нужно будет прыгнуть, но ты, старик, справишься. Я — Эллис.  
Ник медлил — секунда, две, три — глядя на протянутую ему ладонь. Мозолистую, исцарапанную, грязную ладонь его спасителя.  
А потом аккуратно пожал её.  
— Ник.

_Никогда не позволяй женщине быть лучше тебя_

Стул был паршивым оружием.  
Стул был паршивым, отвратительным и бесполезным оружием, а Эллис, мелкий засранец, медленно оседал по стене, уронив на пол автомат.  
В руках Ника был стул, и против громадины тухлого мяса, что медленно двигалась на него, удар им был бы просто шлепком мухобойкой.  
Он и сам почувствовал себя мухой, когда его откинуло к стене. Удар об неё вышиб воздух из легких, и Нику показалось, что внутри что-то хрустнуло. Он на мгновение ясно представил себе, как ломаются ребра, как их белёсые осколки протыкают лёгкие, и как он потом захлёбывается своей кровью…  
Раздавшийся выстрел оглушил. Голова нависшего над Ником мертвяка разлетелась, как прогнивший арбуз. Тошнотворно запахло могилой. И порохом.  
Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, Ник смог расслышать чужие шаги — аккуратные, твёрдые. Женские.  
Он шумно выдохнул и, напрягшись, сдвинул с себя безголовое, омерзительно пахнущее тело. На белом пиджаке остались буро-зелёные пятна, и знать, что это такое, Нику совсем не хотелось.  
— Угх… — Он с трудом поднялся.  
У стены с приглушённой руганью завозился Эллис.  
Стоявшая в дверном проеме темнокожая девушка в розовой футболке закинула на плечо тяжёлый дробовик.  
— Вы как, живы?  
Ник поднял на неё взгляд.  
Он никогда не позволял женщинам быть лучше себя. Никогда не позволял спасать себя. Никогда не позволял видеть себя слабым или беспомощным.  
— Живы, — он бы мог сейчас добавить что-то вроде “эй, детка, ты отлично стреляешь” или ещё какое-нибудь дерьмо, пошутить что-нибудь про горячих девчонок с оружием, но…  
— Спасибо, что помогла.

_Никогда не позволяй называть себя “малыш”_

— Ник! — Тренер подхватывает его на руки, не давая рухнуть в грязь. Перед глазами плывёт, и он ощущает своё тело как проткнутый иголкой воздушный шарик. Бок щекочет что-то тёплое, и Ник лишь спустя пару долгих секунд понимает, что это его кровь. Ладони у Тренера, тяжело сжимающие плечи, тёплые и тяжёлые — или это он, Ник, становится холодным и скоро станет таким же, как ёбаный мертвяк, только что пропоровший когтями глубокие борозды в его теле?  
Ник не хочет быть мертвяком.  
Он хочет жить. Хочет выбраться из этого кошмара, побывать в тех казино, до которых еще не успел добраться, трахнуть симпатичных девчонок и совершить еще кучу хороших, плохих или как получится поступков.  
Он хочет жить, но кровь толчками выходит из него с каждым ударом сердца.  
— Ник, — Тренер, склонившийся над ним, кажется таким далеким, и его лицо словно обернули длинными полосами сладкой ваты. Ник бы посмеялся над этим идиотским сравнением, лезущим в голову, но его смех похож на клёкот умирающей птицы. Дышать — больно.  
— Ник, малыш, держись.  
“Какой я на хер “малыш”, — хочет сказать он, но не успевает — грязно-серое небо обрушивается на него и толкает в мутное болото беспамятства.  
Рошель и Эллис потом расскажут — Тренер вынес его из тех чертовых болот на руках. И тогда Ник простит ему даже запретное “малыш”.

_Никогда не целуйся с мужчинами_

Ник нарушает ещё одно правило, когда кажется, что самое страшное осталось позади. Набитое выжившими людьми судно в глазах Ника выглядит клоповником, и сам он — один из этой сотни испуганных, грязных клопов.  
Они дрейфуют где-то в Мексиканском заливе, и берег виднеется на северо-западе узкой бурой полосой.  
Нику кажется — они в ловушке. За последние недели он так привык куда-то бежать, что теперь, оказавшись запертым в тесном пространстве переполненного корабля, он порой ловит себя на противных, скользких мыслях.  
Он нервничает, но никому не признаётся — остальные рады оказаться как можно дальше от берега. Они чувствуют себя в безопасности.  
— Ты — старый параноик, — говорит себе Ник, а потом чувствует на себе удивлённый взгляд.  
Вот же ж сукин сын… Он забыл о том, что Эллис не ушёл вместе с Тренером и Рошель, а устроился в углу тесной каюты. И наверняка услышал всё, что Ник тут успел вслух наговорить.  
— Ты не параноик, — фыркает Эллис, с трудом сев прямо. Ногой пинает пустую бутылку, которая по неровному полу подкатывается к обтрёпанному носку когда-то аккуратной туфли Ника. В бутылке были остатки паршивого джина. Где его нашёл Эллис, знать совсем не хочется, но дисциплина набитого выжившими и военными судна настолько мнимая, что её будто бы можно разрушить одним щелчком пальцев.  
Ник с интересом наблюдает, как Эллис поднимается на ноги. Идёт к нему. Упирается ладонями о стену по обе стороны от его головы. А потом у Ника заканчивается терпение, но оттолкнуть от себя Эллиса оказывается чертовски сложно.  
— Мне давно было интересно, — заявляет он, когда раздражённый Ник перестает его отпихивать. — Как это будет.  
— Будет — что?  
Ответ на свой вопрос Ник получает спустя секунду. Целуется Эллис отвратительно, у него колючие щеки, на губах и языке — можжевелово-спиртовый привкус, да и Ник никогда не позволял себе целоваться с мужчинами. Даже если на кону стояла тысяча баксов. Даже если — десять тысяч.  
Но это было до того, как он ухватился за протянутую из вентиляционного люка руку.  
До того, как мир полетел к чёрту, и старые правила перестали действовать, оказавшись бесполезным хламом, который так легко было оставить где-то на грязной дороге, прихватив попутно пару новых правил.  
И, кажется, Нику они начинают нравиться.


End file.
